ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Batboy
Batboy (also known in Europe as Batboy: The Dark Knight Kid) is an animated show made by Warner Bros. Animation. It is based on the Batman series. will air on Cartoon Network and Boomerang. Plot An 17 year old masked hero watches over Gold Heart City day and knight, as he fights crime, and save the world from evil villains and terrorists. Characters Main: * Batboy/Daniel "Danny" Anderson (voiced by Sarah Natochenny) a 17 year old billionaire boy in school who learned martial arts and became a crime fighting hero. * Girl Wonder (Blue Jay)/Diana (voiced by Dionne Quan) is Danny/Batboy's sidekick and best friend since preschool. *''Computer Genius/Henry Stones'' (voiced by Greg Cipes) a super genius who serves as a communication man sends out info about the villain and trouble they cause. *''TBA'' (voiced by TBD) Allies *''Commisioner Issac Gryffindor'' (voiced by John DiMaggio) the police chief of the GHPD. Based on James Gordon. *''Victoria Kyle/ Catgirl'' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - is the daughter of Selena Kyle and a heroine. *''Jennifer Gabble/Huntress'' (voiced by Sabrina Carpenter) *''Stargirl'' (voiced by Grey DeLisle) *''The Megaman (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) *Terra'' (voiced by Ashley Johnson) Villains: * The Joker/Chris Jackson (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) was once the class clown of Daniel's School a year ago, before he fell into toxic acid which turns him into the Joker. * Darley Quinn (voiced by Tara Strong) is the Joker's lover and partner-in-crime. * The Questioner/Richard Gipson (voiced by Tom Kenny) is criminal who comes up with riddles. * The Pigeon/Sofia Cobblepot ''(voiced by Rachael Lillis) is the billionare celebrity until other rich people kicked her out for stealing their fortune. * ''Poison Oak/Oliva Halerence (voiced by Hynden Walch) is the villainess who is obessed with plants, like Poison Ivy. And she also has a crush on Danny/Batboy. * Killer Iguana (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) a former boxer who has been mutated into a iguana. * Two-Face/Harold Dent '' (voiced by Jim Cummings) was the popular teenager in school and Danny's best friend but he was turned into a criminal when acid got the left side of his face. **''Boogeyman/Lyndon Drake (also voiced by Jim Cummings) is the villain who puts fear into his victims. He is a parody of Scarecrow. * The Brain (voiced by Tim Curry) a evil professor with a mutant brain. **'Clockswrith' (also voiced by Tim Curry) a former university professor who has a clock-faced mask as he went insane. * Crime Lord Emoji/Jason Mod (voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch) a 17 year old crime boss of the Greaser gang. * The Music Gangster/Jimmy Chorusington (voiced by Scott Weinger) the boy who has the power of song. He can hypnotizes those who hear his high pitched singing, making sing and dance. He is based on the Music Meister * Crazy Jack/George Gipson (voiced by Matthew Lillard) a hippie who went crazy. *''Bane/Andrew Mason'' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) is a chemical-boosted assassin like the original Bane. *''Kitten/Gwen Darcy'' (voiced by Ashleigh Ball) a Cat burglar with bunch of cat themed weapons *''Dr. Deadeye/Jack Todd'' (voiced by Alan Lee) a trained assassin and revealed to be Jason Todd's younger brother. *''Cyclone/Ashley Williams'' '''(voiced by Mela Lee) was once a singer until she got kicked out of the singing records when she is accused to be a fraud, now she turned into a criminal, with a siren-like ability to hypnotize others with her singing voice. *Mudbath' (voiced by Andre Braugher) a former movie star and got turned into living mud. *Madame Mudbath'' (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) a former artist and the wife of Mudbath who has the ability to shapeshift. *''Killer Bee'' (voiced by Thomas Gibson) a mercenary with bee themed weapons. *''Wolfo'' (voiced by Mark Hamill) a criminal wearing a wolf mask. *''Selena Kyle Jr./ Bloodcat'' '''(voiced by Wendee Lee) and beautiful 17-year old ninja girl that is sneaky and The sister of Victoria. *Frightwig' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) was an enemy of Ben Tennyson, but she got bored from him, and now she turned into an enemy of Batboy. *Dr. Freeze/Professor James Arctica (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) a scientist who git experimented making him have the power of ice. He shares similarities with Mr. Freeze from Batman. *Death's Hand ''(voiced by Corey Burton) - TBD *''Death's Daughter ''(voiced by Alyson Court) - TBD'' '' Supporting: *''Margaret Drawnington'' (voiced by Cassandra Morris) is Danny's love interest and the richest girl in school like he is. *''Principal Dankleton'' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - the principal of Danny's school. Episodes Main Article: List of Batboy episodes Gallery Heroes and Allies 143311.jpeg|Daniel "Danny" Anderson tt_robin_as_batboy_by_glee_chan-d3j7ppp.png|Danny Anderson as Batboy New 52 terra commission by thuddleston-d5m8pl9.jpg|Terra Villains Joker.jpeg|The Joker Irgscale881781.jpg|Two-Face Iguano.jpg|Killer Iguana wolfo.jpg|Wolfo Frightwig_reboot.png|Frightwig magical_guardian_avalon_by_tpl8-dbevcwq.png|Cyclone Category:Batman Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:2018 Category:Cartoon Network Category:Boomerang Category:DC Animated Universe Category:Batboy Category:Sonic879's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas